A Really Funny Teacher
by Agent S7
Summary: A new teacher subs for Ms Keane. TWO new teachers in fact. BatmanPPG Crossover.
1. Episode 1: The Not So Great Escape!

A Really Funny Teacher  
By Secret7  
Chapter 1  
Arkham's alarm rang that night. They had escaped  
Joker grabbed Harley by the wrist.  
"Come ON Harley! We need to get going..."  
"Sorry, Mistah J, I'll try to be faster..."  
The two villains ran through the grass as police crews showed up. "Put your hands up!" yelled an officer.  
"All right, you can turn me in," The Joker said solemnly. He walked closer to the guard. "Cuff me," he said simply.  
"But...Mistah J? What are you doin--"  
"I've discovered that crime does NOT pay," the Joker said solemnly. He suddenly winked at her.  
"Ohhhh...Yeah! Crime doesn't pay!" Harley said happily.  
"We'll do anything to atone for our horrible crimes against this fair city," Joker cried. "Please! I've always...I've always secretly wanted to pay back the community for what I've done..."  
The police sergeant stared down at the Joker, who was now crying. Getting the hint, Harley broke down too.  
"Please forgive us! We're really sorry! PLEASE!!!!!!! LET US HELP OTHERS TO ATONE FOR OUR SINS!!!!!!!!! PLEHEHEHEAASEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Harley shouted in a horrible, miserable voice.  
"Harley, you're umm..." Joker lowered his voice to a real low whisper. "...overdoing it."  
The sergeant stared at another officer.  
"Well...what do you want to do?" he asked the pair.  
Harley smiled. "Pick up trash!" she said, grinning happily.  
"Harley..." Joker shook his head.  
Harley looked around. She caught sight of a bumper sticker:  
  
MY CHILD IS AN 'A' STUDENT AT POKEY OAKS KINDERGARTEN  
  
"I've...always wanted to be...a.... kindergarten teacher?" she said, smiling sheepishly.  
They were hired.

3 WEEKS LATER

Bubbles flew into school with a smile on her face. She didn't know why, she just felt happy today. As she flew to the school happily, she began to sing one of her favorite songs:  
  
"They're creepy and they're kooky, Mysterious and spooky! They're altogether ooky, the Addams Famil—EEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
She walked into the class, shrieking. Not that anything was wrong. That's how she always ended the song. She walked past the other students, and up to Ms. Keane's desk. "Ms. Keane?" she asked, holding up an apple. The woman turned around. It was NOT Ms. Keane. "I'm sorry, little girl, but taday Mistah. J...I mean... Mr. Rekoj is teaching the class, along with me, his helpful assistant, Ms. Yelrah." said Ms. Yelrah. She was happy looking, and had long blond hair and kind blue eyes. She smiled, a big cheerful smile to Bubbles. "You look like a nice lady," Bubbles said. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Yelrah." She floated back to her seat, next to Blossom. "Who's Mr. Rekoj?" Bubbles asked Blossom real quickly and quietly. "I don't know," Blossom replied. "I think it might be--"  
"ME!" Shouted a merry voice. The figure walked in. He had a long chin, strange looking skin (almost like makeup instead), white hair and a beard and mustache. He looked like a strange old man with his purple suit... "Me, AKA I, and also known as yours truly, will be teaching the class today. I am Mr. Rekoj, and please meet my LOVELY assistant, Ms. Yelrah."  
The students "awwwed".  
"Today we'll be...um..." Ms. Yelrah paused, and walked over to Mr. Rekoj. "What're we gonna have them do?" she whispered.  
"RECESS!" shouted Mr. Rekoj. "In fact, all DAY recess! You won't have to work for as long as we're substituting this class!"  
"Yeah!" Ms. Yelrah added. "We wouldn't want to make cute little innocent kids do work, would we?" she asked, then stared at Bubbles happily. 'She's such a cute kid,' thought Harley. 'She reminds me of how I was when I was her age.'  
The kids ran out to Recess. Bubbles stayed back, and pulled a shape out of her desk. It was an apple. She walked up to Ms. Yelrah, and hugged her. "Here ya go, Ms. Yelrah!" she said joyfully. "You're a really nice teacher!" Harley suddenly looked at the cute little girl, and her heart was warmed. She was such a sweet little kid. "Goodbye!" Ms. Yelrah shouted as Bubbles flew out. Flew out. That struck a nerve on both the Joker and Harley. "Oh no. Not more superheroes," the Joker said. slapping his own face. They both looked out the window, and saw all three girls flying around, playing outside. They grimaced.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Episode 2: How to Be Funny

A Real Funny Teacher  
By Secret7  
Chapter 2:  
How to be Funny  
  
"We need them to learn," declared Harley.  
"Why?" asked the Joker sadly, obviously a little upset over this change of plans.  
"Because, it's not only what's right--"  
"When did WE start doing what was right?" asked the Joker.  
Harley paused for a second. "Good point," she said. "But that's not what I mean entirely...What if the police find out we're not actually teaching anything?"  
The Joker stood there.  
"So," continued Harley, "What'll we teach them?"  
"The only thing I know how to do..." the Joker began.   
  
"How to be funny!" Mr. Rekoj continued. "That's today's subject." He walked around the room, smiling, then suddenly slipped on a banana peel, falling over.  
"Oh, Ms. Yelrah! Help, I think I broke my ankle!" he called.  
The class gasped.  
"I'll help you, Mr. R!" she quickly ran up to grab his hand.  
ZAP!  
"YOWWWW!!!!!!" The joy buzzer went off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha! Wasn't that FUNNY, kids?" asked Mr. Rekoj. "Yeah, real funny..." Harley muttered, grabbing her hand. "MORE!" the class cheered. "More?" asked Mr. Rekoj. "Did you hear that?" "No duh!" Yelrah shouted, actually caught off guard. Suddenly, she remembered the script. "I mean, um...No." "Louder, kids!" Mr. Rekoj said. He held up a megaphone. The sound was magnified. "MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The class shouted. Harley covered her ears in pain. "Mistah J, don't I ever get to do any practical jokes?" asked Harley quietly.  
"No," he whispered. "It's only funny when..."  
"When what?" asked Harley.  
"WHEN I DO 'EM!" He shouted merrily, as water squirted all over Ms. Yelrah's face. "HEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHHeheheheh!!!!!!!"  
"More!!!!" the class cheered.  
"Oh-boy." Harley whispered.  
  
"Now for homework tonight you all have to play practical jokes on your parents!" Mr. Rekoj said. "Good luck, kids!"  
"Yeah, goodbye," Yelrah muttered, a pie in her face.  
Bubbles hovered up to Ms. Yelrah. "I just wanted to say that you're a really funny teacher!" she said.  
"Umm...thanks." Ms. Yelrah said.  
Bubbles flew out the door.  
"You know we have to take care of the city heroes, right?" asked The Joker, wiping off his makeup, and taking off the disguise.  
"Yeah, but that's our job. We ARE working in a day-care..."  
"No, I meant take care of them, my sweet bugaboo."  
"You mean..." Harley said in horrified realization "...but they're only kids!"  
"Think about this, Harley. We take them out, the whole city is OURS. No Batman, no heroes, no nothing! It's perfect! HAHAHAHAHA"  
"Yeah. Heheh. Real funny," Harley said.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, sugar-booger!" the Joker said, smiling his usual evil smile.  
"I'm thinking of working late," said Harley. "The kids...uh...might get suspicious."  
"But honey...we have a hot tub with our name on it!" Joker said happily.  
"I just...um...I dunno. We'll hot-tub tomorrow, honey-pumpkin,"  
"Well...alright. I guess. I'll see you later, sweetie!" cried the Clown Prince of Crime. He walked out the door.  
Harley stared at the door, thinking of the three girls.  
"Oh crap." she said.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Episode3: Spiders, Socks, and Antidote X

A Really Funny Teacher  
Chapter 3:  
Spiders, Socks and Antidote X  
  
The Joker sat there in the Townsville Hotel with Harley.  
"I am now the absolute ruler of Townsville!" Joker declared, smiling. "Now give me my land deeds!"  
"Uh...puddin'...it's just Townsville Monopoly," Harley said nervously.  
"Well, I will be soon! All we need to do is take care of those girls, and BOOM! We're in charge,"  
"Puddin'...Can we not talk about this?"  
"We HAVE to! We're planning the assassination this Friday!" Joker yelled.  
"Well...even if we DO plan to do this, how are we? I mean, it's not like we can hurt them with anything. Don't laugh about it just yet; we don't even know their weakness!"  
"Wait...you're on to something there, Harley!"  
"What?"  
"Say that again!"  
"What?"  
"No, not that, say THAT!"  
"Um...That?"  
"ARRRGH!!!!!! FORGET IT! I have an idea!"  
  
The bell rang as the children left the school. A white car drove up to it, and a man walked out: Professor Isaac Utonium. He was interested in the new substitutes, and had heard a lot from the girls about them:  
  
BLOSSOM: They're...er...pretty weird. BUTTERCUP: What are YOU talking about? They're HILARIOUS! (Buttercup, by now, was wearing a purple suit that resembled Mr. Rekoj's considerably, topping it off with a flower.) BUBBLES: I think they're very nice. BLOSSOM: I don't know...they aren't really teaching us anything. BUTTERCUP: (Indignantly) Yes they are! BLOSSOM: What? BUTTERCUP: (Lost for words) Er..........THIS!!!!!!!!! (She presses the flower and milk squirts all over Blosson's face) EVERYBODY: (Laughs histerically)  
  
The Professor walked into the door, and eyed the two teachers. One was wearing a strange purple suit with a flower on it, like Buttercup's costume, and had white hair and a beard. His hair almost looked a little...green?  
"Mr. Rekoj...Pleased to meet you!" he announced. He shook hands. Surprisingly, there was no joy buzzer. The Joker was serious. And the Joker was never serious.  
"Mr. Utonium, we need to talk about your girls' grades," said Ms. Yelrah/ Harley.  
"Yes. Buttercup is the one we're worried about. She has a..." --the Joker couldn't resist—"2.343426783%, with barbeque sauce."  
The Professor was about to ask "What the Hell did that mean" but he restrained himself. He cleared his throat: "Er...what IS that?"  
"Very bad. She might have childhood trauma," Ms. Yelrah said. "In a classroom discussion, I learned about her most intimate fear: Spiders. Personally, I hate spiders. I'm totally with her. In fact, once I saw this one spider, and--"  
The Joker put his head in his hands, looked up, and discovered that the Professor was thoroughly interested.  
"—It was HUGE, too! Not only did it try to bite me and Mistah. R, but it also tried ta take over Gotham!"  
The Professor was astounded. "Tell me, what was the approximate height of the spider?"  
Ms. Yelrah thought for a moment. "I have no idea. So anyways, this spider is destroying everything, and then...it ate Batman! Yeah! And--"  
"I thought Batman was still alive?" the Professor said.  
"Nope. They found out that it was a woman too! And Robin, he—(Not literally, of cou'se) just laid an egg! He didn't do nothin', and the spider ate him too! That reminds me, once I lost one of my socks! I looked EVERYWHERE!"  
"Was it in the closet?" asked the Professor.  
"Nope."  
"Outside?"  
"Nadda."  
"In the basement laboratory?"  
Suddenly, Mr. Rekoj was interested.  
"Nope. It was..." she lowered her voice. "...In the REFRIDGERATOR! Crazy, huh?"  
The Professor nodded. "What an interesting story! I really like it!" he exclaimed. He was thinking this: "What an interesting person! Maybe she likes me..."  
Harley smiled. "So you're enjoying these stories?" She was thinking this: "So, you're enjoying these stories? Because...I kind of enjoy you." She suddenly added, "Oh yeah, and also I've noticed that the best kind of toilet paper seems to be--"  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" The Joker growled. 'Ms. Yelrah' and the Professor stared. "I mean," he began, "we REALLY need to get to the subject matter. Now, as we previously stated, we believe that Buttercup has a fear of spiders, and--"  
"Oh yeah!" Harley exclaimed. "That reminds of me of this one thing that happened. Once I saw this spider, and it was HUGE too! Not only did it- -" Harley continued absentmindedly, not really thinking about the story she was repeating.  
"COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A SINGLE SECOND, WOMAN!?!?!?!?!?" the Joker yelled at the top of his lungs. "I mean," he said, his voice boiling with rage, "Please, Professor, tell me about your basement lab."  
"Well, it's a lab. And it's in the basement."  
"Does it have spiders in it?" asked Harley.  
Joker restrained himself from murdering Harley.  
"Some, mostly it has chemicals in it. Like Promethium, Thorium Nitrate, various acids, Chemical X..."  
"Chemical X? Tell me more about this 'Chemical X'..." the Joker said, smiling.  
It took less than 60 seconds from there for them to find out about Chemical X.  
The Joker grinned. "You may go."  
"But what about Buttercup's fear?"  
Harley piped up again, "You mean spiders? Once--"  
"Don't." the Joker said quietly. He faced the Professor again. "I'm sorry, you probably need to get home and take care of your girls, and me and Ms. Yelrah are going to have a chat. Goodbye!"  
"Bye, Ms. Yelrah! And...Mr. What's-your-name!" he called, walking out the door.  
As he walked into the car, the Joker smirked. Hideous laughter filled the school.  
The Joker pulled out a notepad he was writing on. "You know when the Professor was talking about the composition of Antidote X?"  
"Er...yeah?"  
"Did I mention that I'm an excellent chemist?"  
The cold laughter filled the room, echoing across the school.  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Episode 4: A Plan Forms

A Really Funny Teacher  
Chapter 4  
  
The Professor stood in the basement, thinking. He had been able to tell from the beginning that something was wrong with the teachers, he just had no idea what. Was it another villain coming to try to harm the girls? Or two just relatively weird people? The Professor suddenly found himself thinking this: "I wonder if Ms. Yelrah is married." He smacked himself. "Got to keep on task..." he murmered. He continued to think while in the lab. "There's got to be more to this..."  
  
It was about 12:00 AM, on a Sunday, when the phone call arrived. In the middle of the night.  
Harley strained herself, getting up off the uncomfortable apartment bed to answer it.  
"Hello..." she said tiredly.  
"Yes. I'd just like you to know, Ms Yelrah, that I love y—er—that I'm coming to visit tomorrow. I'd like to talk about what my girls are having trouble with in school...again."  
"Uh—NO! I'LL be the one to come over!"  
The Professor blushed.  
"No, please, you don't have to go through all the trouble to--"  
"YES I DO!" Harley demanded. "I mean, please, allow me."  
"Um...but of course."  
The two stood there, silent, on the phone for a while.  
"So, how're the girls doing?" asked Harley nervously.  
"They're OK. In fact, right now, they're...Hold on, let me check..........." He ran up the stairs, looked inside the girl's room, and ran down to the phone again. "Uhh...they're asleep. Of course, I knew that."  
"Yup. Hey, you ever heard about this spider that--"  
"Actually I have."  
"Oh. Well, goodbye then."  
"Bye."  
They hung up at the exact same time.  
Harley threw herself into bed, and closed her eyes. Immediately, she began to sleep.  
  
"HARLEY!!! WAKE UP!" yelled the Joker. "Today's the day!"  
"What?"  
"You invited them over! Now it's time to just KILL the audience!"  
Harley got out of bed, horror-struck.  
"Oh my god! How did you..?"  
"Figure out your invitation? It was easy. I know everything."  
Somehow the Joker's grin was wider than it had ever been.  
The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it," said the Joker, now in full makeup.  
He slipped a gas mask on. He motioned for Harley to do it to. She couldn't. She just stared as the Utonium family walked in. All noise stopped as the gas bomb hit the floor, causing Joker venom to fly out from all sides.  
Harley keeled over, laughing. She saw, in horror, that the girls were all affected too.  
"That's the Antidote X I was telling you about!" said the Joker. Then, he began to laugh. Even though he wore a gasmask, he still laughed. Harley felt herself slip away into darkness...  
  
"HARLEY!!! WAKE UP!" yelled the Joker.  
"What? NO!!!!! DON'T KILL THEM!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!! I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE!!!!!"  
"What on earth are you talking about, woman? You must have had a nightmare. Everything's going to be alright sugar-muffin-honey—Wait. Was I in it?"  
"Uh...No."  
"Damn it!" the Joker yelled. He relaxed. "I heard about some conversation on the phone you had last night. You were talking in your sleep again, honey."  
"I...I was planning to go to the Professor's." she said, suddenly correcting herself, "To case the joint...y'know, to look around for weaknesses."  
"EXCELLENT. This might all work according to plan!" The Joker shouted with glee. He burst the window open. "I AM EVIL, AND LOVING IIIIIIIII TTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!"  
"Aw shut up, you lousy bum!" yelled some ctizen.  
"Friendly people these Townies..." muttered the Joker.  
"Do we have to kill them?" Harley asked timidly.  
There was a silence.  
"Good one, Harley. Yeah right. Of COURSE we're going to kill them!" he yelled. "Now, tonight at 8:00 PM, you're going to meet the Professor, and, as you put it, 'case the joint'. Alright?"  
"Okay..." said Harley nervously.  
She sighed. There had to be some way to stop all of this. If only she could—  
That was it.  
She smiled. For once, she was the one who was making the plan...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Episode 5: Chemical Warfare

(A/N: For those of you guys who've read FlameX, the 3rd story is coming out soon. Thanks, HG, for giving me the confidence to actually write it. Anyway, today you'll finally see what Harley's plan is...Well, that's kind of obvious. As I always say, which probably gets kind of annoying, enjoy! I really need a new catchphrase thingy... :) )  
  
A Really Funny Teacher  
Episode 5:  
Chemical Warfare  
By Secret7  
  
"Where is that damn woman?" muttered the Joker under his breath. "She's been gone for quite some time checking out the girls' weaknesses. What could she be doing?" He got control of himself. "She must just be analyzing them very carefully. Yes, that's it! I'm sure that she's just fine!" The Joker proudly proclaimed.  
  
"Professor, I'm feeling really fine." Ms. Yelrah said with a sigh.  
The two had just kissed for the first time.  
The Professor blushed.  
"Why...thank...er..."  
"Professor, do you realize why I came over here?" asked Ms. Yelrah.  
"Well...you came for another parent-teacher conference?" asked the Professor shyly.  
"...Yes," Harley said quietly. "I'd like to explore their learning environment, if ya will." she said, regaining her confidence.  
"Oww..." yelled the Professor.  
"What?" asked Harley innocently.  
"I just felt a sharp prick on my arm! Like a needle!"  
"What're ya talkin' about?" Harley asked.  
Professor Utonium sighed. "Never mind. I must've imagined it."  
"Well, I'll be looking around the house, 'K?" she said. She fingered the Duranium injection needle she had just used on the Professor. She smiled.  
"Well, I'll be upstairs!" she said happily.  
She walked up the stairs, and into the girls' room.  
Bubbles gasped.  
"Ms. Yelrah! What are you doing here?" asked Bubbles.  
"Well, girls, I came to talk to you about your grades." Harley lied.  
"Well, I'm doing fine!" Buttercup says. "I'm the Queen of Funny! Watch!" She said, laughing hysterically as Blossom sat on the whoopee cushion she'd placed.  
"Well..." Blossom began. "What does learning how to be funny have to do with school?"  
  
"Well..." She sighed. She wanted nothing more than to tell the girls about her real identity. "...Nothing." Harley decided. "Then why are we studying it?" asked Bubbles. Harley was surprised. She had always thought Bubbles as being too naive than to ask those kind of questions. "Bubbles, Girls...I'm sorry." She suddenly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. She slipped on a gas mask.  
"Blossom...I feel kinda tired..." Bubbles whimpered. All three fell down asleep.  
Harley injected the forgetting serum. They wouldn't remember the smoke bomb, or, for that matter, everything that happened previously that day. Harley felt bad about that, but it was her job. She pulled out the injection needle and injected the same chemical that she had put in the Professor.  
She walked down the stairs innocently.  
"Bye, Professor Utonium!" She called as she walked outside.  
"Er...Bye!" he answered back.  
Harley walked out, looking guilty. She didn't really want to deceive anyone. But she had to. Her mission, complete, and her plan initiated, she walked silently back to the hotel.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Episode 6: The Cool Climax Thingy

(A/N: For those of you guys who've read FlameX, the 3rd story has come out now. Thanks, HG, for giving me the confidence to actually write it. Anyway, today you'll finally see what Harley's plan is...Well, that's kind of obvious. As I always say, which probably gets kind of annoying, enjoy! I really need a new catchphrase thingy... :) )

(A/N 2: Ahhhhhh. At last my internet connection has been repaired! I can continue to write at last! Here ya go!)

A Really Funny Teacher

Episode 6:

The Cool Climax Thingy

By Secret7

"Professor...I've got a headache....what time is it?" asked Blossom tiredly.

The Professor stared at all three girls. They each had bags under their eyes, extremely tired. Buttercup rubbed her head.

"What happened?" asked the Professor.

"Well, I think...no...I don't..." Buttercup struggled, trying to remember.

"Didn't we meet our new substitutes?" asked Bubbles.

"That was 3 days ago!" The Professor exclaimed. "Are you three feeling OK?"

"We're fine. Bubbles, wake up."

Bubbles jumped up. "GIR, reporting for duty, sir!" she said tiredly, then fell back to sleep.

"Girls, I think you've been watching too many cartoons. Either that, or it's a sinister plan to kill you." He laughed at this. "Yeah right. Who in the right mind would want to hurt my little pumpkins?"

"I can't wait to kill that Professor's little pumpkins!" The Joker said, grinning tightly. "Call them, Harley."

Harley smiled weakly. "Sure, boss." She dialed the Professor's number.

"Hello?" the Professor said.

"This is Ms. Yelrah. We need to talk. You see--"

"I'm sorry, but the girls are sick, and I can't--"

"This is an emergency parent-teacher conference! We REALLY need to talk!"

"Er...OK. I'll be...right over." He hung up.

Harley slipped on her disguise, taking off her usual makeup and putting on a teacher's outfit. She frowned. Her plan—would it work? Why was she doing this? Why did she have to do this? She was afraid about what would happen...

"Mistah J..."

"Yes, Harl?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could NOT..." Harley caught herself. "If you could kill them as slowly as possible!" she said, feigning excitement.

"Don't worry, honey. I do that with everyone." said the Joker, smirking.

The doorbell rang. Harley's heart skipped a beat.

"Please, come in." Mr. Rekoj said.

The Professor came in, obviously upset.

"What exactly are you trying to pull here? I mean, really! My girls are sick and--"

"Sick?" asked the Joker, stunned. "I didn't ask for any poisons..." he whispered to Harley.

"I didn't do it."

"Well, please sit down!" said the Joker, back to his happier demeanor.

They did.

The Joker smiled, and slowly began to wipe off his skin-colored make up.

"You...You...You're the..." the Professor stuttered. "Joker!"

"The Price is Right." The Joker said calmly.

"And if that's true, you must be...no...but...but we kissed!"

Harley tried not to look guilty. "Yeah, I'm Harley, the Joker's loyal henchwench."

"Then we'll beat you up!" Blossom announced.

"Do you have the energy?" asked Harley. "I'm guessing you can barely even fly, let alone fight."

"Nice touch, Harley!" The Joker said, now with all makeup gone. "You know, I almost thought that you were going to double-cross me! Ridiculous! You could never do that! Did you inject us with the anti-Joker gas serum?"

"Yup."

"Then you may be do the honors," said the Joker, handing Harley the joker-venom bomb.

"But...why? I thought we were friends..." Bubbles whispered.

Harley smiled evilly. "Bye-bye!" she said, dropping the bomb.

It covered the whole room. The Joker was laughing hysterically.

"This is BRILLIANT Harley! HEEHEHEHEHEeheheeheh! Watch them die! Watch them-HA-wait a second they aren't dying!"

Harley smiled, and glanced the Professor in the eye. She pulled out the injection needle, and a bottle of liquid, labeled "Anti-Venom".

"You...You saved us!" The Professor stammered.

"Yeah, yeah. Save it. I like you, Utonium. You're a good guy. Now as for THIS one...Please leave the room, guys."

They happily obliged.

The Joker was coughing, half-laughing.

"I didn't GIVE the antidote, however, ta you!" said Harley smiling. She pulled out the injection needle, and pumped the antidote into the clown. He immediately stopped laughing.

"YOU! How could you?"

"Because. Because it took the love of a family and the care of a student to show me. That to you, I'm just another dumb blonde joke." She pulled out her boxing glove launcher.

"And--"

WHAM!

"KO!" Harley announced, as the Joker slipped into unconsciousness.

"Well...goodnight ladies and germs!" she announced, leaving the room.

"Ladies...germs..." the Joker muttered as he fell asleep.

TO BE CONLCLUDED...


	7. Chapter 7: Love is Insane

A Really Funny Teacher

Episode 7:

Love is Insane

By Secret7

3 Months Later...

Bubbles woke up smiling. She climbed out of bed, and yawned tiredly. She was happy, she just couldn't sleep. The Professor regularly visited Harleen Quinzel (AKA Harley Quinn) in Arkham now, and they seemed to be getting along just fine. The Joker himself was locked in solitary confinement in Arkham Asylum, imprisoned in what Bubbles called a "Pillowy Room".

Bubbles floated down the stairs, yawning once again. She seemed to be the only one up. She looked around the house. That's strange...she thought to herself. Where could the Professor be?

The lab door opened, and the Professor ran out.

"Why, hello Professor!" said Bubbles politely. "Where were you?"

"Bubbles!" said the Professor happily, though nervously, and hugged her immediately.

"What's going on, Professor?"

"Nothing. Just a late night experiment."

"'K."

"Goodnight, Professor!"

"Goodnight, Bubbles!"

Bubbles floated up the stairs. She missed Ms. Yelrah, or Harley, or Harleen or whatever her name was. To her she'd always be Ms. Yelrah, the best teacher ever. Bubbles tucked herself in, and went back to sleep.

Arkham Asylum...

"Yes, Batman. We've caught both of them," said Commissioner Gordon with pride.

"Show me them."

They walked through the screaming corridors of the asylum, seeing all sorts of lunatics and monsters and other awful sights. They finally walked up to the cell that supposedly contained Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

"Here she is," said Commissioner Gordon.

Batman stared at "Harley" blankly.

"That's a robot."

He was right. There was nothing there but a shiny, poorly put together robot.

"That's Harley! Can't you tell?" asked Gordon.

"Yes. That's a robot."

"I'll prove to you that this is the real Harley! Harley, can you hear me?"

"BEEP! POP! HELLO. I AM HARLEY, AND I AM NOT A ROBOT," said the robot.

"That IS a robot," said the Batman, shaking his head.

"Suppose...just suppose...that this ISN'T Harley. Where could she be then? Huh? Huh?"

"She could have escaped."

"How? Batman, there's no way!"

"There's always a way..."

Earlier That Night...

The Professor walked into the lab, and down the stairs. He typed in the security password, deactivating the alarm in his lab. He walked down the stairs, back to the depths of the lab. He smiled as he turned on a light. He walked to the invention, set coordinates, and outfitted himself with goggles. Then, he activated it.

Light started to emanate from the machine. The large container attached to it began to shake. There was a large wave of energy, and the Professor flew into a wall. He waited as steam came out of his new device.

There was silence as he opened the large container. The Professor embraced her as she ran out.

"Harleen!"

"Isaac!"

They embraced each other.

"But what if they find out?" Harleen asked the Professor.

"Don't worry...they won't."

They kissed.

Miles away a maniacal clown in a straight jacket was laughing quietly to himself.

"They'll die. Heheheheheh. Those girls....and...heheheheheh...Harley. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The laughter carried into the night, terrifying and annoying other inmates.

Professor Utonium didn't know some things. How the universe was created. If there was a god. But one thing he knew was this: Love was insane.

END


End file.
